


Bets Are for Tossers

by zoemargaret



Series: Pain Is Part of Being [12]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemargaret/pseuds/zoemargaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-kink, NC-17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets Are for Tossers

The second they're in the house, Martin slams Dan against the door. "You owe me," he mock growls before attacking his neck with sharp biting kisses. Dan laughs, the sound high and happy in the empty house.

"Is that right?" he asks as he leans against the door, taking both their weights. "Remind me exactly what that was...?"

Martin slides his arms down Dan's back to cup his hips. "You promised me your arse if Barcelona beat United by more than one."

"Huh. Did I?" Dan taps a finger on his lips in mock thought.

Martin chuckles. "Yes," he says, hands moving up to Dan's waist and squeezing in, the other man's body compacting between his hands. "You did."

Dan's breath hitches and he goes pliant in Martin's grasp. "That's not fair," he complains. And it's not; Martin knows exactly how much Dan loves his hands spanning his waist like this, surrounding and defining him. Which is just as well because it's one of Martin's favorite things to do.

"No," he admits smugly. "But you still owe me."

"Hmph." Dan wriggles, more to test Martin's grip than to escape. Martin tightens his grip and smiles, still smug. Dan notices and his eyes narrow, sparkling merrily. "I don't know," he says. "I think I remember the bet differently."

Martin raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" He flexes fingers and Dan tries to stifle a happy murmur.

"I think," he says breathlessly as his cock hardens against Martin's thigh, "that you were the one getting fucked."

Martin abruptly drops his hands to Dan's arse and pulls him up, pinning him to the door with his hips. "I think you need to work on your memory skills."

Dan smirks and hops up, wrapping his long legs around Martin's waist. Martin grunts at the unexpected weight and nearly stumbles but the door saves him. Dan stares down at him wide-eyed. "Fuck, baby," he breathes. "You're so fucking..." he trails off and ducks his head to kiss Martin hard, sucking and biting at his lips, his tongue. Martin gets a better grip as he tilts his head back to allow Dan access and then mounts his own attack. They keep kissing, the slick and wet sounds echoing obscenely.

Finally Dan pulls away, thin lips red and swollen. He stares down at Martin hungrily and nods his head. "OK," he says and unwraps his legs from Martin's hips. Once he's on the ground, he takes Martin's hand and slips from his grasp, heading for the bedroom. It takes Martin a moment to get his body to move and then he's rapidly following the other man, free hand working to unbuckle his belt.

Once in the bedroom, they separate briefly to undress. Dan finishes first and he sprawls on his back across the bed, eyes gleaming as he watches Martin yank off his pants. Martin pauses once he's nude, taking in the other man. Dan is gorgeous, all pale skin and stark lines stretched out on their bed. Martin doesn't know where to begin. Dan's been staring back, eyes hungrily tracing Martin's body. He crooks a finger and smiles dangerously. "C'mere."

Martin crawls onto the bed, hovering over him. He bends down and drops a kiss on his lips, then works his way down his neck. Fuck but he loves Dan's neck, the long elegant line, so sensitive beneath his touch. He sucks small bites, almost marking him but pulling away at the last second; visible bruises cause too much comment. Dan runs strong fingers across his scalp and Martin makes a pleased sound against his throat. He devotes himself to kissing every single inch of Dan's neck and so doesn't really notice how Dan's tensing and readying himself until he finds himself on his back.

He stares up at Dan, rather impressed. Dan straddles his hips and smirks down at him. "What, you think you're the only strong one?" he teases and rolls his hips. Martin hisses in pleasure, the movement grinding their cocks together.

"You know I don't," he says, voice too thick, too intense. He makes himself ignore the sudden soft look Dan's eyes and fists his hair. "You know I don't" he whispers against his lips as he pulls him down and kisses him savagely. Dan lets him for a moment but then pulls away, flushed red. He shakes himself.

"Well. Since there seems to be a question over the bet, I propose a compromise."

"Oh?" Martin asks as he slides his fingers up Dan's thighs to his hipbones, pressing small circles against the hollows and bumps.

Dan nods. "I'll let you fuck me," he gasps as Martin's wrist bumps his hard cock, "but I get to be on top."

Martin pretends to think for all of two seconds. "I think that's fair," he agrees. He reaches under the pillow for the lube. He slicks up his fingers as Dan positions himself. He teases him, brushing his fingers across his entrance until Dan starts pressing back, insistent for more. Martin generously gives him the tip of one finger, stretching and rubbing. Dan's face quickly goes from happy to irritated when he realizes that's all he's going to give him. He glares and pointedly shoves back, forcing his finger all the way in. Martin just smiles and deliberately rubs his finger across his prostate, back and forth, back and forth until Dan clenches his eyes shut and keens.

Martin then shifts gears, quickly shoving in a second finger and stretching Dan just enough before withdrawing and urging him up. Dan obediently rises up and allows him to slick his cock. Martin steadies himself and Dan carefully presses down so Martin just enters him, then stops. Martin blinks up at him, puzzled. "Why'd you-" And Dan slides. All. The. Way. Down. Doesn't stop until his balls are touching Martin's skin.

Martin screams."Fuck!" He forces his eyes open to see Dan smirking at him as he remains still. He glares, but Dan feels so good clenched around his cock that he gives up saying anything. Instead, he thrusts up in a series of small jerks, forcing the smirk off Dan's face.

"Martin," he moans once before biting his lip. Smiles down challengingly and pulls up, waiting for a long moment before slamming back down. And then all teasing is gone in a tangle of want and need and sheer fucking pleasure. Martin pushes up as Dan grinds down, both desperate for each other. Martin curls up to bite Dan's fucking gorgeous neck and Dan whines, the sound high and loud over the sounds of their frantic fucking.

He shoves Martin down, hands hot and desperate on his chest as he braces himself. He starts a rapid up and down pace, the tight clenching heat like nothing else. Martin scrabbles for his cock, wet and hot and heavy in his hand. After a brief struggle, he matches rhythm with Dan's movements, and they both spiral up, higher and higher, tighter and tighter. Dan's loud, the unaccustomed position wringing moans and gasps and random curses from his lips. Dan's normally quiet when he's fucked, and the noise makes Martin harder, hips bucking up faster and faster.

His orgasm is sudden, blinding. Out of nowhere it sweeps him up in a clenching wave of pleasure and he moans, loud and long. His hand clamps around Dan's cock and the other man gasps, jerking once, twice, then he's coming, cock twitching in his hand, hot streaks of come splattering across Martin's chest and throat.

Dan sags, still trembling. "Fuck," he mutters, voice wrecked. They sit there, breathing in unison for a precious moment. Finally Dan sighs and pulls away, groaning as Martin's cock slips out. Martin forces his lethargic muscles to grab some tissues. He desultorily wipes them both off and tosses the tissue in the general area of the trash can. Dan sprawls onto his back and Martin presses against his side, shoving his nose into his sweaty neck. Dan chuckles lazily. "I think you have a fetish," he teases and Martin bites him.

"Oh shut up."


End file.
